


In Plain Sight

by Arisingpremise



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Short & Sweet, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, all the kisses, little my mentioned, snorkmaiden mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisingpremise/pseuds/Arisingpremise
Summary: So what if Moomin doesn't want to be seen with Snufkin in a romantic manner? No reasons here nope! None at all
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	In Plain Sight

“It’ll be like a game,” Snufkin whispered. He leaned on Moomin with his tattered-green hat in a slant. Being a cute and sly mumrik as a Snufkin could ever be. He sure was a lucky one, having this Snufkin as a love, Moomin thought to himself. Sure did love being able to give Snufkin the affection he always wanted to give. That much was true. Moomin put his paw on Snufkin’s hip to hold him as he listened. Not before surveying the forest to see if anyone happened to be walking by of course.

“You’re getting anxious by the day dove.”

“What?” Moomin glanced at him, “No, I’m just more poised than you’re used to.” He made a poor attempt at a smirk. Snufkin made a quiet giggle. 

A sigh, then a light pat on the shoulder, “You can’t throw words and expect me to believe that you know what you’re saying.” He was given a tiny mumrik kiss on the snout. ‘Not knowing things must be a good thing’ the troll wondered. Being given such a risky but highly rewarding present from his Snufkin. Just one of the many things for Moomin to daydream about at home he supposes.

“You think you want to give it a try?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Moomin, were you even listening to what I said?”

“Of course I was!”

Anything he said before was a downright lie. A terrible lie that should have never be taken seriously.

A terrible lie he told Snufkin.

Oh, what a terrible Moomin he was to lie to him. 

He didn’t know a single thing as to what kind of ‘game’ he and Snufkin were playing. Didn’t know the rules, how to play, the guideline, protocol, nothing! Nothing at all. Completely alone with a Snufkin who won’t budge. No matter how many flirts or buttering up with gifts, he won’t get a single word out of him when it came to the point of the game they were playing. All he really knows is how much PDA they’ve been doing as of late. Possibly in front of people who will see. Then they’ll start to talk and news will spread. All that gossip will then very well get to Little My and Snorkmaiden. The little mymble will probably try to follow where ever he went and sabotage the limited time with Snufkin. It just twists his arm as to think of what Snorkmaiden will do if she found out. Oh, and then, of course, his parents will know too. The last moomins in the valley he wants to know about his relationship status.

Moomin twirled his tail between his fingers as he closed the door to his room. Snufkin already got himself quite comfortable on Moomin’s bed. One leg on top of the other, a sitting position he was most familiar with seeing. Moomintroll felt quite closed in now that it was just the two of them alone together. Moominmama was in the living room downstairs doing some embroidery while Moominpapa was out in the veranda trying a new scenery for writing. 

Oh, three stories isn't that tall, Moomin pondered as he locked the door. The walls are pretty thin too. It's not like someone wouldn't come knocking on the door any minute. They'll probably wonder why he locked the door with Snufkin inside. There would be questions and then... well he didn't know what. The tiny shivers of overthinking and second-thoughts tangled around in Moomin’s stomach. He felt more exposed and cold even though the window was closed and shut to keep out any curious little mymbles roaming outside. His paws were grasped by Snufkin’s noticeably warm paws. A little ashamed to admit a simple touch made him much more grounded now. “You want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” He leaned in against his head. “You didn’t come and lay in bed with me,” Snufkin said.

What an inviting voice. Another lost opportunity in doing other things with Snufkin. Great job, Moomintroll.

“It’s just that,” he rests more on Snufkin, doing a dramatically slow kind of funny waltz along with it, “I really don’t know what’s the end goal with this.”

“With what?”

Oh Tove, “the game we’ve been playing.” 

“Oh, dove” Snufkin laughed, “I said it’ll be LIKE a game. I know you feel as though you can’t be more affectionate because you don’t like being seen by others. I would know because I wouldn’t want strangers putting their noses in between us too. I just wish you’d be more honest with me about it. I didn’t know until you deliberately locked the door when you shooed Moominmama out of the room once. Communication is key you know.”

Now Moomin just feels stupid. How silly of him to not talk like a civil moomin.

Still, “but why then?”

“Goodness Moomin, we have been together for seven years already,” a lovely kiss was pressed on his cheek, “I thought you had at least have told your parents by now. Apparently not.”

“Snufkin.”

“It’s okay! Just a close call.”

“Snufkin!”

“Moomin!”

They broke into a fit of laughter. Both clinging onto each other as they ride it out. Now that Snufkin has put everything on the table, Moomin can’t stop denying the extent of how long he has done to hide their relationship. Now its all even more embarrassing if Snufkin was the one getting a little tired of it.

Well no, there is another reason that he didn’t do it a long time ago.

He hasn’t even come out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I wrote 2 fanfics in one sitting? You can't stop me.
> 
> A good one and a heart-ripping one are good for the soul


End file.
